Remus's Responsiblity
by Beyond'sXBloodyXLawliet
Summary: Sirius was sent to Azkaban, common knowledge. But he had a daughter, she was sent to an orphanage, now starting Hogswart it's Remus's duty to show her the ropes and be the dad Adhara never had.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

_Prologue_

_Sirius Black was at his flat bending over a pink blanket. Most people didn't know it, but Sirius Black and his wife had a child. Her name was Adhara. Even though she was just one year old she was as beautiful as her mother. Her father, Sirius, could not have wanted anything more. Well until things went down hill._

_The Potters were dead and he was the main suspect other than the Dark lord himself. His wife had left him in suit of another and he only had his daughter. He grimaced at the squirming child. "I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking his tiny daughter. The baby giggled and smiled. He smiled wearily. There was a knock at the door and he frowned. Deep frown lines were etched into his forehead ruining his, rather handsome complexion. He got up and opened the door. A smirking wizard was at the door._

_"So Sirius, you managed to get into trouble, again. Why am I not surprised?" The wizard gloated. Sirius grabbed Adhara and stroked the baby's black hair._

_"Remember our deal! Send her to a muggle orphanage and do not give them my name!" Sirius hissed._

_"Yes, we get you from legally giving away the rights to your ex-wife and send the poor child to an orphanage in Downtown London to live as a muggle." He repeated dismissively._

_"Yes, you remembered. Now take her before I change my mind and hex you to oblivion!" He shouted and the wizard disapparated._

_Sirius mumbled a swear under his breath. He kicked the coffee table his wife had picked out._

_"Merlin. Can my life get any worse?" He murmured._

_"Yes, it can." Said a calm voice behind him. He turned around to see a shaking Remus. His eyes were red and blood-shot._

_"Remus! What the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked._

_"Give it up, Sirius! Turn yourself in or I'll do it myself!" Remus spat._

_Sirius felt anger well up in his chest._

_"You-you think I k-killed J-James do y-you?" Sirius whispered. His only asset of being believed was gone now._

_Remus didn't answer, he looked stricken._

_"DO YOU? DO YOU THINK I OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KILL MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS WIFE? DO YOU THINK I WANT HARRY AS AN ORPHAN? WOULD YOU THINK THAT REMUS? I LOST EVERYTHING! MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTER, MY BEST FRIENDS, EVERYTHING I EVER HAD AND MADE ME HAPPY! I WOULD NEVER HURT JAMES, LILY, OR ADHARA!" Sirius screamed, hitting Remus against the wall. He couldn't contain it any more. He blew up. He hit Remus until his fist were bloody. Remus never returned a punch. After Sirius had wailed on Remus he slumped to the ground pounding the carpet with his fist._

_He sobbed into the white carpet. "Remus do you think I would hurt my best friend?" He sobbed. Remus looked guilty._

_"He was like my brother! You were like my brother, Remus! How could you do this? My daughter! I will never get to see my Adhara ever again if I go to Azkaban!" He sobbed even harder._

_"Remus...Remus please look after Adhara for me. That's all I ask. Please and I'll turn myself in." Sirius said with an errie calmness._

_"I..I don't know Sirius." Remus said, he looked horrible. His tattered clothes hanged loosely on him that it made Sirius scared._

_"Please, I will never get to see her in her Hogwarts robes, or see her off at the Hogswart express or even touch her again! I want you to be there! Not Peter or anyone else just you." Sirius sobbed._

_"I will." Remus whispered, a small smile playing across his thin lips._

_"Get up Padfoot, they'll be looking for you, and...Is she a you know? An..." Remus began._

_"Yeah she is an animagus." He smirked at the thought of having a baby that can change into an animal._

_"But that's impossible! Unless...?" Remus breathed._

_"The studies are wrong? I know. I didn't report her because, well, she's my little one. The ministry would be all over me." Sirius groaned._

_"I won't tell. Unless..." Remus trailed off._

_"Moony!" Sirius pouted._

_"Yes, Sirius you have to." Remus smirked._

_Sirius sighed. "Fine."_

_He striding across the room and hugged Remus._

_"See you later Padfoot." He said._

_"Yeah, bye Moony. Remember what you said." Sirius said._

_Remus strode into the middle of the room and waved cheerfully to Sirius. "Don't go soft in prison Padfoot!" He said and he apparated out of the living room._

_Sirius silently cried and waited for the officials to come and get him._

_Once Remus was at his own flat he burst into uncontrolled sobs._

A/N: How was it? Was it good? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 1

Remus walked down the street to downtown London. He grinned at the muggles. Today was a special so he decided to stop at the bakery and pick up something he had ordered the previous day. He picked up the package and headed for a building and he was elated.

He opened the door and a the lady smiled.

"Yes sir?" She stared at him and batted her eyelashes. Remus noticed her three inch talons painted plum. His grinned faltered a bit, but nonetheless he acted polite.

"I'm looking for Adhara Black, today's her birthday." He said while pushing the blue balloon out of his face.

"Yes, your name is Roger?" Remus couldn't help but smile. His confundus charm was working wonderfully.

"Yes." He said. Walking past the bleak rooms that was the orphanage. He came across a room that was labeled 'Black' and he knocked once and opened.

A little girl with french-braided black hair, she looked sad. Her slim frame was huddled by the window. She lifted her face to see her supposed 'godfather'.

"Remus why don't I ever go with you?" She asked. Remus was still grinning.

"Well, I told you didn't I? Your godfather has a real bad illness and I don't want you to get it at all. Cheer up pumkin today's someone's special day!" He said handing her the gift he had under his arm.

"I got cake to, from that bakery you like so much." He said fondly. She grinned.

"Thanks Remmy! Oh guess what! I did that funny thing again today! I saw black and white and I ran into the wall! It hurt my nose and then I chased my black tail!" She said excitedly. Remus felt troubled.

"Good, did you do something else today?" He asked tentively.

"Yeah! I lifted that stack of books you helped me read the other day!" She said. Remus's heart failed him.

He wished she wasn't a wizard. The later she found out about her father was better. Going into the wizarding world was bound to inform her about something.

"Good, don't tell any of the other kids, okay they'll be jealous." Remus said.

Adhara nodded. She unwrapped her gift.

She squealed loudly and hugged Remus. It was a brand new chess set.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She squealed in delight. Remus smiled.

When the little girl pulled away there was a scratch at the window. There was an owl.

Remus couldn't surpress a groan.

Adhara opened the window and the owl dropped it's note.

_Ms. A. Black_

_Black Room, Saint Mary's Orphanage_

_Downtown London_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)_

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress._

Adhara looked at Remus with wonder and she opened the other note.

"The stuff that I need for Hogwarts is right here. Remus, why didn't you tell me I was a wizard?" She asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Adhara. I didn't know you would be a wizard. Though I am." Remus said, stunned.

"Was my dad?"

"Yes." Remus choked.

"Was my mum?"

"No, she was normal." Remus whispered. The less she knew the better, he thought.

"Oh, where are they?" She asked.

"Your daddy is somewhere I can't tell you, sweet, mummy is...is...in Heaven." He said. Oh God, the lies were just pilling on.

"Oh." She whispered and she began to cry. Remus hugged her.

"Daddy will come home." He soothed but he started to cry as well.

A/N: I know it's short but I promise it will be longer next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Once Adhara had calmed down considerable, Remus took the letter from her shaking hands.

"Hmm, not to hard to find." He mused.

"I haven't been to a store that sold cauldrons before!" Adhara said.

"Of course! What muggle shop would sell those things? They would think of them as a joke a some plea to satan!" Remus said, visible annoyed.

Adhara gasped as if Remus had swore.

"What is a...um...a muggle?" She asked.

"Non-magicaluser, don't worry it's not a bad word." Remus reassured. Adhara's round eyes went back to normal.

"Oh, okay when do we go and shop for these things?" She asked.

"Not in a muggle shop, it won't do. We need to visit Diagon alley, no worries there. We're wizards." He said, speaking more to himself than to his young charge.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Now, I suspect major blockage in the Floo network with what's going on in the ministry. Also the returning families that want to get a headstart in school shopping." He said.

"What will Miss Ashley think?" Adhara asked. Irritationwas appearant on his young face.

"Let her sweat it out for a while. She will get on." He said flatly. Adhara nodded.

"M'kay Remmy." Adhara said.

"Let's use the fireplace." Remus said. "Just follow me." He answered his goddaughter's puzzled look. He lead her to the fireplace in the corner of her room.

"Just Hold my hand and don't move." Remus said.

Adhara nodded. She grasped his hands and sut her eyes being lead into the fireplace.

"You might see green for a while but I'm here." Remus said reassureing her.

All of a sudden she felt like a spinning top. A green defining light peeked through her eyelids. But still she kept her eyes shut and kept completely still.

She landed on a baggy lump and heard a groan.

"Uh, now I remember why I never used Floo!" Remus groaned and he got up, helping Adhara off of him.

"At least someone had a nice fall." He smiled.

Adhara smirked.

"C'mon let's get to Gringotts, we need money to get your stuff." Remus said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, my dad was bound to let me have something if he left." Adhara said.

He lead her to a grand marble building. She marveled at the artisticly carved marble and stone.

"Gringotts is wonderful but very dangerous only a greed-crazed idiot would rob it! It's run by goblins so if I were you I would keep paws off." He said signaling a goblin.

"Yes?" He sniffed.

"I would like to withdrawlmoney from the Adhara vault. We have a key." Remus addressed. He passed the goblin the key.

"Good, one more week and the vault would have been empty. The Blacks are being very impatient with miss here. They said that if she didn't claim the fortune in a week they were going to place it in the Malfoy vault." The chatty goblin said while leading them to the vault.

"God knows we need that. Isn't the fund frozen until Adhara's eleventh birthday?" Remus asked.

"Naturally, but since her birthday was today the Blacks claim it's theirs for the taking. We can legally fine them for taking the money that was not theirs. Legally it's yours and Adhara's. The Malfoys are simple holding a tantrum."

Remus grinned.

"Good, they deserve what's getting to them." He laughed.

The vault was lined with gold and silver.

"Take a lot of Galleons, the gold coins, more sickles than galleons, the smaller silver coins, and triple the amount of knuts, the bronze coins. Good now we can buy some supplies." Remus said while clapping his hands, an annoying habit.

They walked into Flourish and Blotts and bought the books on the list.

"We got the books. We need the potions ingredients." They went to the right store and bought the stuff.

"We need to get you some robes. Madam Malkins is a pretty good seamstress. Let's go." Remus said leading Adhara to be fitted.

They finall got all the stuff they needed except her wand.

"Mr. Ollivander is the best in buisiness. He will get you the most compatible wand." Remus assured. Adhara smiled.

They entered the shop and Remus ringed the bell, an old man sweeped into the room and gave them a warm smile.

"Remus nice to see you again! And_ oh my!_" He gasped.

"Is this her?" He asked. Remus nodded.

"Poor child! Welcome Adhara! Come I will get the most special wand I have!" He crooned, patting her black hair.

"Try this, Hippogriff Talon and Birch eleven inches, flexible." He handed her the wand.

"Give it a wave." He said. Adhara waved it and felt foolish for doing so. This is stupid, Adhara thought.

"No." He snatched it back and Adhara looked at Remus.

Remus shrugged.

"Unicorn hair and Oak, ten inches, short, stiff." He said.

She waved it again. Nothing.

He took it back.

"Dragon heartstring and mesquite, thirteen inches, plyable." He gave it to her.

She waved it again. Still nothing.

"Hmm, what a challenge! Lucky for you Ollivander never gives up!" He shouted with glee.

"I've been keeping this for years. Demiguise hair and olive, fifteen inches, wippy." He breathed.

She waved it and a red rose bloomed from the black tip.

"Wonderful. I've kept that wand for as long as I have been in the wand making buisiness. Hundreds of years old."

Remus looked at the wand and his breath became ragged.

"That's the same kind her father had. The wood was different though. Ebony it was." Remus gasped.

"Yes I remember the day he came in here with that smirk." Ollivander said drying his eyes.

"Yeah, I came in after him." Remus said.

A/N: I think it's long enough eh?


	4. Chapter 3

Remus brought Adhara back perfectly safe. He brushed himself off and Adhara laid on the bed transfixed by her books.

"Interesting, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, who ever heard of Wormswood? Or Wolfbane? I've never heard of them!" Adhara said.

"I remember when I first got my books. I was just like you. That reminds me of the day I taught you how to read." Remus said. He sent a picture of Adhara reading a baby book to Sirius. He sent it along with a letter.

_Sirius,_

_Today Adhara read the tales of Beetle the Bard. I was so proud of her! She is a natural born reader despite where she got her genes from! I must be rubbing off on her. Either way, she is having a lot of fun. She's healthy, active, and a adorable child! Sorry for all this gushing but really, who knew the spawn of Sirius Black would be this...sweet. She never cries, which scares me. I do not know why but it does. What could she possible be hiding on the inside? She asked me again where her daddy was. How could I answer? You would have laughed at my open mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. I told her that you would come back. Really I hope you do._

_Your friend,  
Remus J. Lupin_

Remus smiled. The memory was a happy one. He received a letter in response from Sirius.

_Moony,_

_Good, I'm glad that for once you are being a good influence (joking). Either way, I guess you answered correctly, I dunno about coming back, stupid ministry! They keep grilling me about getting out. I get pissed off so much here! Geez, Remus your such a wussy! (again joking). Sorry but I haven't joked with anyone since my first trial. Let's just say if I didn't insult Mr Wussy I mean Mr. Malfoy I would have gotten it easy but Deatheater or not you still get grilled. Send me more pictures. Bye!_

_P.S, don't call me Sirius it makes me feel old or like a lost lover, EWWW! GROSS! Call me by my many nicknames. P.s.s, spawn of Sirius Black? Am I that bad? Don't answer._

_Your pissed friend,_

_Paddy._

Remus couldn't help but laugh.

He was snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh, when do I leave to Hogwarts?" Adhara asked.

"September first. Wasn't that in the letter? Plus where is it?" Remus asked and Adhara pressed the letter into his hand.

He was going to mail it to Sirius he should see it.

"Good I'll drive you tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep." He kissed her head and walked out the door.

The next day Adhara was pacing her bedroom. She kept glancing at the clock mounted above the door way. Was he going to be late?

_No, not Remmy, he's never late!_Adhara thought brushing the thought aside. She pursed her lips and sat on the bed. Just then the door burst open and a harassed looking Remus stepped through the door.

"Ashley...lipstick...date...and..._oh no!" _Remus huffed.

Adhara couldn't help but be amused at this banter. "Were you like this at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Um, sort of." He answered sheepishly.

"Anyway, we're going to be late. Is everything packed and ready to go?" Remus asked looking over her things.

"Yes, I even have my _Hogwarts: A history _book to read on the way!" She said.

"Remmy?"

"Yes?"

"What is this I hear about a date?" Adhara said with a sly smile. Well, more like an evil smirk.

Remus groaned. "Ashley asked me out on a date and she gave me the time and everything before I could answer!" He said.

"You will give me the details?"

"Yeah, I guess but you have to send letters about everything you do at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah I will."

"Good." Remus said, and he reached over to hug his god-daughter.

"Make lots of friends and do your homework! Eat during breakfast and don't give the teachers much trouble. Don't eat to much sweets and do not stay up to late. And one howler from a teacher and I'll ground you!" Remus lectured.

"Yes, mum!" Adhara said. Remus couldn't help but smile.

"And don't tell anyone about your... gift. They'll be jealous." Remus said.

"Oh, and another thing, please don't tell them who your father is." Remus said.

"Why?" Adhara asked.

"Um, they'll be mad at you, and we don't want that."

"Okay."

Adhara stepped out of the car and signaled Remus to pop the trunk so she could get her stuff. Remus wheeled her trolley between the 9 and 10 platforms.

"Now this is easy. Take your trolley and run between that barrier. Don't fidget or you'll crash into it. Do not get nervous, just run and close your eyes." Remus instructed.

Adhara glanced at the barrier and she shrugged.

"Okay." She pelted toward the barrier, eyes closed and in one minute she crossed into the barrier. Remus was not far behind.

"Whoa!" She gasped.

"I know." Remus said.

"Well, you better het on the train. Remember what I told you!" Remus said. Adhara got on the train and waved to Remus.

A/N: I'll leave it here for now. No worries I will finish this story even if it's the last thing I do!


	5. Chapter 4

Adhara lugged her trunk into the nearest compartment and she slide open the door. A boy her age was looking out the window and her turned in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but there are no other compartments open." Adhara said.

"It's okay." He said.

"My names Adhara. Yours?" She asked.

"Harry Potter." He said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." She said shaking his hand.

"Have you been to Hogwarts before?" Adhara asked.

Harry laughed. "No, this is my first time."

"Me too. Which house do you wanna be in?" Adhara asked.

"I dunno, but not in Slytherin!" Harry said.

The compartment door opened once again and a freckled face boy came in.

"Hi, there's no more compartments. I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said.

"My name is Adhara Black." Ron turned to Harry.

"Is it true? You know about the ...the scar?" Ron asked timidly.

Harry lifted up his bangs and sure enough there was a scar, the shape of lightning.

"Wicked." He gawked, but quickly looked away.

"What about it?" Adhara asked.

Ron looked surprised.

"What do you mean, _what about it_?" He asked.

"What's so good about a scar? I have a scab shaped like Surrey. Well that's what Remmy says." Adhara said looking at Ron.

"He's the boy who lived! You-know-who gave him that scar!" Ron explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Like when people look in the fridge and can't find the mustard, then later on you see it right in front of your face. Adhara admitted she did that a couple of times. Okay, she did it all the time. But the color was such a bright color she couldn't help but miss it. She knew it didn't make sense, but that's also why she never got those 'I Spy' books from the Library just across the street.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. Ron flinched and then look in awe at Harry. Harry noticed and Adhara giggled.

"Voldemort? That sounds funny! Like moldywart!" She laughed. Ron looked serious.

"I didn't mean to seem all tough by saying the name. It's just I haven't quite learnt not to say it." Harry explained. Ron relaxed.

"Do you remember anything?" Ron asked.

"Of what?" He asked, confused. Ron motioned to the scar.

"Oh! I don't remember anything but a green flash of light." Harry said as if it were just about what he had for dinner the night before. Which Adhara would bet nothing since he was so scrawny. Of course she couldn't talk.

Just then the door slide open and a teary-eyed boy stepped in.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just looking for Trevor, my toad. He's gone missing!" The boy sniffed.

"Sorry. No toad here. Maybe you should get the older kids to do a summoning charm like it says in the book." Adhara said. She remembered the stuff in the book that vaguely hinted of such charm. Plus Remus wouldn't shut up in the car about what she would be learning.

The boy nodded and closed the door.

Not sooner than five minutes the door slide open again and the sweet lady asked us if we wanted anything to eat. I pulled out some coins and ordered a bit of everything and so did Harry. We shared with each other and I gave half to Ron since he had only corn beef hash (or something like it). Either way Adhara asked if she could have one and was astounded that they tasted somewhat good.

Fifteen minuets later the door opened again and a girl with curly hair stepped in. She had a bossy air around her as if she never had fun.

"Neville's lost his toad and have you seen him?" She asked, Hogwarts robes trailing on the floor.

We all shook our heads no.

"All right then." She sighed and then looked at Harry, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"You're Harry Potter!" She gasped. Adhara rolled her eyes. Can't we get through this once today that Harry Potter was in the compartment. Not such a big deal!

"I'm Hermoine Granger." She stuck out her hand in his face. And he gingerly shook her hand.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said and he shook Hermione's hand as well.

"Adhara Black." I said, also shaking her hand. Hermione covered her mouth. Adhara looked at her, annoyed.

"What?" She snapped and Hermoine snapped out of it.

"Nothing!" She said. She showed us a spell that fixed Harry's glasses and looked at me one more time and quickly left.

"Completely mental that one!" Ron said. I agreed.

"Did you see how she looked at Adhara like she was some kind of kicked house-elf!" He said. I nodded my head.

After that Hermione left Harry and Ron opened up chocolate frogs and talked. Adhara opened her trunk and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm was on the train and I've met some boys. One is called Harry Potter, everyone seems to know him except for me. The other is Ron Weasley. He's okay. I've also met this girl name Hermione. Weird name huh? Well, I really don't like her that much. Too nosy. Too know-it-all. Plus she looks at me like I've done something wrong. When I told her my name she gasped. Well, I'll mail you again to tell you what house I'm gonna be in. Bye!_

_Your God-daughter,  
Adhara._

The train pulled in and Adhara followed the gaggle of first years waiting to see where she was going.

A/N: Sorry I took so long! FOR A PICTURE OF ADHARA LOOK ON MY PROFILE OR MY PICTURE! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS WHY SHE LOOKS SO YOUNG LOOK ON MY PROFILE! feedback is welcome.


	6. Chapter 5

Adhara had gotten into the boat that was in front of her with Ron and Harry. The sniffling boy, called Neville, was with them. The boat swayed gently and Adhara felt like she was about to get sick.

Then they saw the castle.

Adhara gasped in awe as the castle came steadily closer. She closed her eyes so she could burn the sight of the turrets and architecture into her mind. She always wanted to remember this. The sight of her new home. She put a small hand into her pocket and felt the parchment. It was like reassurance. Remus always smelled like books and paper. Then she remembered her father. Of course she never remembered him. But she always thought of him as a hero. Like a knight in shining armour, that whenever she needed him the most he would show up and save her. When Remus told her that he went away Adhara always thought, 'he went on some adventure and will come back as rich as the goblins!'

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the lurch of the fleet of boats. Harry helped her out but she snapped at him and got up on her own. The huge man named Hagrid lead them to the steps where a severe looking lady was standing. Adhara could guess she was professor McGonagall by Remus's description. He said she was always stern, but she was kind when she needed to be.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagird boomed.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said. She addressed the first years.

"I will see if they are ready for you." And she walked through the door. A boy with platinum blond hair walked up to Harry and held up his hand.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said. Ron and Adhara sniggered.

"You two think my name is funny do you?" He demanded.

"A bit." Adhara said still laughing. His eyes narrowed to slits and he looked at Ron.

"No need to know who _you _are. My father told me that all Weasleys' have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He said scathingly.

"So does your family look like they all sleep in bleach, then?" Adhara countered. Remus would be so angry. He gave her a glare and turn back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong are for myself, thanks." Harry said coolly. Malfoy went pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riffraff like the Weasleys and the Blacks, or Black," he sneered at Adhara, "and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." All three of them turned red.

"Say that again!" Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Are you going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you leave us alone!" Adhara spat. One of Malfoy's cronies leaned over to grab her and something shot out of Ron's pocket. The grey fur ball launched itself onto the boy and bit him leaving a scar. The boy threw the rat and Ron caught him. Malfoy and his buddies quickly left saying something about a rabid rat.

"I can't believe it! He's fallen asleep again!" Ron said, astounded. Just then McGonagall came back and lead us into the Great Hall.

Adhara gasped. There was just a hat. _A hat? Maybe we have to pull something out of it. Like I guess, different things that represent the houses._

Then it started to sing. Adhara jumped back and nearly fell on top of a small irish boy.

After it stopped singing McGonagall brought out a list of students and started to call them out.

"Black, Adhara!" She called out. Everything went silent. Some where whispering.

"Is that her? I mean she doesn't look a thing like her father! Maybe it's just a coincidence." She heard.

Adhara placed the hat on her head and couldn't see a thing.

_Another Black, eh? Should put you in Slytherin I should! But no, you are different. Your not scheming like your father. Nor flirtatious as your mother. No you are most like your God-father. Smart, maybe Ravenclaw. No, loyalty. Hufflepuff would suit you but not that well. Gryffindor, is best._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. Everything was quiet. No one clapped for her. She felt oddly like crying and screaming but Remus taught her better.  
"Gryffindor? That hat is clearly mental!" One girl whispered.  
"Yeah, if she's anything like her father they need to put her in Azkaban as well!" The boy replied. Adhara took off the hat and trudged to the Gryffindor table. There were a few polite claps from a red head with a badge on his chest. Two identical twins clapped also. The rest stayed quiet.  
The twins scooted over to give her some room. She thanked them and put her head down.

One of them put a hand on her back.

"It's okay. Sometimes these bloody students don't know how to act." The boy said.

"George Weasley." He said, shaking her hand. The other looked at her.

"Fred Weasley." He offered his hand to her and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you all." Adhara smiled. "There you go! Now you know Hogwarts isn't so bad!" George said, smiling.

"Harry Potter." Again everything went silent and a few comments could be heard.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells and the table erupted into applause. George and Fred were yelling.  
"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

After that Ron was called and he sat beside me. Then we tucked into the Delicious food.

After we followed Percy back to the common room I wrote Remus a small note.

_Remmy,_

_Food was good. I'm a Gryffindor. Oddly enough nobody clapped. Don't care really. Real sleepy. Remember tell me about date._

_Love, Adhara._

_P.S. Hat said I was most like you than dad or mum. I'm glad._

**A/N: I made a horrible mistake in the last chapter! Well I keep making it. I keep turning the point of view around to third person then to Adhara. Please ignore this! It's a problem I have yet to solve! Also I did this all out of order. So I'm kind of making this a Cross between the book and the movie. Feedback is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Adhara woke up extra early and quickly took a shower. Sadly, she had to share a room with Hermione, opposed to her room at the orphanage which she could do what ever she pleased. With Hermione this wasn't the case. Hermione had insisted that they good to bed extremely early and bored them all to tears when she explained on how the ceiling in the Great Hall looked like it had an open roof.

"Charmed to look that way. I read it in my _Hogwarts: A history _book!" She droned. Pavarti threw a pillow at her to shut her up. It seemed to work but then Hermione went in to a whole lecture about safety and that no pillows needed to be thrown at her. After she said that, we all threw our pillows on her and she threatened to sleep in the common room. Nobody stopped her.

Adhara grimanced at Hermione's bed. That girl could talk an ear off. She made it a mental note not to _ever _ask her something even the simplest question as 'when is the mail coming'? Adhara just shook her head and grabbed her stuff. At least Breakfast was something she could look forward to. She stumbled out onto the landing and groped for the rail.

"What the...?" She cried when she was suddenly engulfed in darkness. She fell down the whole flight of stairs and came to a stop in from of two pairs of feet.

"Sorry, we didn't mean for you to trip!" Said George and he helped her up.

"Makes for a clean get-away that powder does! But like my less handsome twin had said, we didn't mean to drop it where we dropped it." Fred explained. Adhara rubbed her head and picked up her strewn quills.

"S'okay. But be more careful, you could hurt someone." Adhara said. They laughed.

"First year giving us advice! I think not!" Fred chuckled.

"Especially about being careful!" George laughed.

"We'll have you know that we," Fred motioned to George and himself, "are beaters! Careful is our middle name."

"So is reckless." Another voice said. The voice was stern. It was Percy the prefect. Adhara couldn't help but giggle at the name she had given him.

"Oi! Percy! She even thinks your funny!" George laughed again. Percy, however went red. Still he regarded her kindly.

"I do not!" Adhara said indignantly, going slightly pink.

"She might even have a crush on you!" Fred laughed with George and Adhara was going slightly redder. She didn't like Percy. He was worse then Hermione!

"I do not! He's a lot older than me! I'm going to breakfast!" She muttered and strode to the portrait hole.

When she was at breakfast she decided to tell a few jokes she learned from the orphanage. Even though the place was bleak and dreary they could tell some pretty good jokes. She turned to Fred whom was sitting by her.

"Fred your smart right?"

"Yes I am." Fred replied.

"Well, if there is five birds sitting on a gate and then moldywart came out of nowhere, what happened to the birds?"

"Uh, they flew away?"

"No, they died because of moldywarts ugly face before he could kill them." Adhara concluded. She admitted it sounded way better in her head in the muggle way but Fred cracked a smile nonetheless.

"I like the way you think." He said.

Adhara decided to tell another, but to the older students.

"A man had six children and was very proud of his achievement.  
He was so proud of himself that he started calling his wife, 'Mother of Six', in spite of her objections.  
One night they went to a party. He decided that it was time to go home, and wanted to find out if his wife is ready to leave as well.  
He shouted at the top of his voice,"Shall we go home, Mother of Six?"  
His wife, irritated by her husband's lack of discretion shouted back, "Anytime you're ready, Father of Four!" Adhara announced.

The table erupted in some polite laughs. Fred and George were laughing too. She smiled.

Professor McGonagall handed her the first year schedule. Adhara took it and smiled.

"Whatdoyougotfirst?" George mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. Adhara smirked while brushing off the egg.

"Huh? I couldn't understand a word you said."

He swallowed. "What do you have first?" He said slowly.

"Transfiguration. Seems interesting." Adhara said between mashed up pancakes.

"Close your mouth when you eat, it's not nice. And also, Transfiguration is not what you think it's gonna be. All your gonna do is turn beetles to buttons!" George explained.

"Oh." Adhara said, her face falling.

She got up, said good bye to George and walked to her classes.

A/N: I know it's very short but I have a test to study for! Plus three pages of fractions to turn in on Wednesday and I have done 0 pages as of yet. So please bear with me and I'll make the next chapter longer. Feedback is welcome so is criticism!


	8. Chapter 7

Adhara wanted to blurt out that she could turn into an animal at will. But Remus told her not to. Even though she rarely listened to other adults she always listened to Remus. He new what was best for her and always will. Transfiguration was decidedly her favorite class.

Next was Potions.

Adhara ploppled down into her seat next to Seamus Finnigan. She zoned out when Snape came in with his billowing robes. _I wonder if he's related to Dracula? _She thought. When Adhara zoned out she nodded sometimes to show she was listening.

"Miss Black!" Snape spat.

"Huh?" Adhara asked comically, the class laughed as drool dripped from her chin.

"You've been staring at the board for a whole forty-five minuets." He said.

"Your point is?" Adhara asked, the class laughed again.

"Pay attention or I'll send an owl to your parents, or parent." He snapped. Adhara shook the disbelief from her face. How dare he say that.

"I DON'T HAVE PARENTS YOU BAT!" Adhara yelled at snape. snape snarled.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for shouting at a teacher. Detention for you _Black_!" Adhara flinched. She was damn afraid of him but how could he put so much...hatred into her last name. He was to quick to judge.

Adhara was so elated when it was time for lunch. She piled her plate with chicken sandwiches, grapes, potato crisps, and some drumsticks. She looked to see two gingers.

Two _identical _gingers.

"Huh?" I asked George, (well she thought was George, she really needed to mark them with permenant marker).

"You lost fifty points for Gryffindor!" He said bewildered.

"I insulted Snape. I think it was fifty points well spent." Adhara shrugged. they laughed and sat beside their friend Lee Jordan.

"Mail!" She heard someone call. Adhara looked up to see an owl whizzing towards her. It dropped a note.

_Dearest Adhara,_

_I'm happy you're in Gryffindor. Don't pay attention to Hermione Granger. Or her looks. Harry Potter is famous for destroying an infamous dark wizard when he was only a baby. Ron seems okay. Don't worry about nobody clapping. It's okay. Erm, about the date. she vomited on my shoes, sneezed in my food. I had to climb out the window. Please don't laugh. She's crazy. You've always been like me. Isn't that great? I know your laughing at my stupid attempt at a joke. Write me as soon as possible._

_Your god-father,_

_Remus (Remmy)_

"Whose Remmy?" Fred asked. Adhara blushed.

"My god-father." She laughed.

"Either way back to Snape. You are wanker for telling him that!" They both said in unison.

"Snape is just a slimy git that happens to have a stick up his a-"

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. Hermione.

"What?" Adhara asked, irritated.

"What were you about to say?"

"I said Snape is just a slimy git that happens to have a stick up his arse." Adhara finished. Hermione looked horrified.

"I'm gonna tell him!" She said.

"Tell him, also tell him to get some muggle Head and Shoulders, that will not only get rid of the greasyness but also he might not look like he stapled a cat to his head." Adhara said cruelly.

"I gonna tell!" Hermione shrieked.

"Everyone will hate you though." Adhara said simply. She was so made she wanting to make her squirm and maybe think twice on being a tattler.

"What?"

"Everyone will hate you because you'll make us lose points on something as pointless as calling him a name." Adhara laughed.

Hermione ran away leaving Adhara feeling satisfied.

A/N: I am sorry! I have three pages of homework to do! Longer one next time! My internet connection failed again! Just when I finished it the first time! Feedback is welcome!


	9. Chapter 8

Adhara had a nice day. After her talk with Hermione she felt guilty. Of course the little know-it-all had it coming but Adhara didn't mean for it to go far. Just to get Hermione from telling on everybody.

She shrugged it off and went to work on her essay for transfiguration. She chewed on her quill, she didn't like to write with them. She preferred pencils.

Adhara looked at it, as if staring at the parchment would bring another inch and a half to her short essay. _Hmm, I wonder if I wrote bigger? _She thought but was distracted by a grey fur ball.

"Scabbers!" She yelped, grabbing the rat by his tail. She petted him fondly, after all Scabbers had saved her from one of Malfoy's cronies. Scabbers fell asleep as usual and she put him down gently.

Adhara sighed. This homework was never gonna get done. Finally after she chewed her quill down a considerable bit she pushed away the intimidating piece of parchment. Instead she grabbed a book and started to read. It was her favorite book. _Dracula . _Remus had always said the story had a horrible plot but Adhara loved it.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked.

"Book." Adhara answered, not wanting to put it down.

"I know you cheeky little thing but what book?" He asked again.

"Muggle book."

"You. Are. Impossible." Ron said, nonetheless he grinned.

She put down the book and turned back to her essay.

"Did you finish?" She asked. Ron shook his head.

"Mind if I copy?" He asked. Adhara shook her head and Ron greedily wrote the sentences down.

"I heard about Hermione, nervous wreck she is." Ron said in a conversational way. Adhara gritted her teeth. A new wave of guilt washed over her.

"I'll apologise, okay?"

"No, no, actually I sort of agree. Hermione needs to learn you can't always be a tattler. Saved people from loads of detentions, I can tell you that." Ron laughed.

"Still, I feel real bad about it. I am gonna say sorry. I was acting stupid. Sometimes I can be so hard-headed and reckless. Remus says that when I'm angry I tend to be a bit unreasonable." Ron roared with laughter.

"A...Bit?" He panted, recovering from his laughing fit. Adhara can be really unpleasant when she got angry. She remembered with a grimace when she screamed and punched the boy whom stole her money in the face. Remus grounded her for a week.

Adhara shrugged and skulked to the girls dormitory. She found Hermione pouring over some books. Adhara swallowed.

Hermione still didn't turn around. Adhara cleared her throat. Hermione jumped.

She glared at Adhara.

"I'm sorry." Adhara said with difficulty.

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"I. Am. Sorry. I. Pulled. That. On. You." Adhara said more slowly. Hermione snapped out of it.

"Oh, thanks."

"Sure, anytime." Adhara said, rather uncomfortably.

She turned to leave but Hermione caught her hand. Adhara turned back sharply.

"Why are you apologising? Not that I don't appreciate it, but it's so unlike you."

"Oh um, my god-father taught me better." Adhara said, sheepishly. They both thought it was humiliating enough and simultaneously turned back and carried on with their activities.

Adhara rushed down the stairs to see Harry coping her homework.

"Having fun?" Harry jumped up and tumbled off the chair.

"Sorry." He said.

"Ugh! I've had enough of saying 'sorry'!" Adhara said, she threw up her hands in frustration but a small grin crept on her face.

Harry look confused and Ron bursted into uncontained giggles.

Adhara plopped down between them. "So anything special tonight?"

"No."

"No."

"Then why do you look like you've just committed a crime?" Adhara asked, eyes narrowed.

"No reason." Harry said slowly. Adhara was doubtful.

"Oh, well I'm gonna camp out here. I can't look at Hermione. I'm pretty sure she can't stand me, either." Adhara said with a bit of unmistakable sadness.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Ron screeched.

"Why not?" Adhara asked.

"Fine we, as in me and Ron, are going to duel with Malfoy." Harry said.

"Cool, I'm going." It was more of a statment than a demand.

Harry was about to speak, but Ron being smart shook his head. Harry sighed.

"Fine."

A/N: I'm very sorry for the wait. Thursday I came up with fever and my mom put me to bed at 7! So I couldn't update. I've tried to do my best with making it long but you have to bear with me. I have a science project to research for and it's mandatory!


End file.
